parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 1
'Transcript' *Joe: (reading) Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother. *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora. *Diego: Hola, I'm Diego. *Pablo: Hi, We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: Hello, We're The Wonder Pets. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, I'm Kai-Lan. *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy. *Sportacus: Hi, I'm Sportacus. *Stephanie: Hello, I'm Stephanie. *Miss Spider: Hello There, I'm Miss Spider. *Holley: Hi, I'm Holley. *Squirt: I'm Squirt. *Bounce: I'm Bounce. *Dragon: I'm Dragon. *Shimmer: and I'm Shimmer. *Oswald: Hello, I'm Oswald. *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends, I'm DJ Lance Rock. *Muno: I'm Muno. *Foofa: I'm Foofa. *Brobee: I'm Brobee. *Toodee: I'm Toodee. *Plex: and I'm Plex. *Twist: Hi, We're The Fresh Beat Band, I'm Twist. *Shout: I'm Shout. *Marina: I'm Marina. *Kiki: and I'm Kiki. *Dan: Hi, I'm Dan Handerson. *Ruby: Hello, I'm Ruby and My Brother Max. *Max: (Laughs) *Bot: Hi, We're The Team Umizoomi. *Milli: I'm Milli. *Geo: I'm Geo. *Bot: and I'm Bot. *Molly: Hi, We're The Bubble Guppies, I'm Molly. *Gil: I'm Gil. *Goby: I'm Goby. *Deema: I'm Deema. *Oona: I'm Oona. *Nonny: I'm Nonny. *Bubble Puppy: (Barks I'm Bubble Puppy) *Mr. Grouper: and I'm Mr. Grouper. *Jack: Hello, Everybody, It's Me, Jack. *Mary: Hi, I'm Mary. *Mel: (Woofs I'm Mel) *Oobi: Hello, I'm Oobi. *Little Bill: Hello, Friend, I'm Little Bill. *Little Bear: Hello, I'm Little Bear. *Maggie: Hello, I'm Maggie. *Beast: Hello There, I'm Beast. *Hamilton: and I'm Hamilton. *Franklin: Hi, I'm Franklin. *Maisy: (Saying Hello) *Kipper: Hello, I'm Kipper. *Bob: Hello There, I'm Bob the Builder. *Binyah Binyah: Hello, I'm Binyah Binyah. *The Curious Buddies: Hello! *Elephant: We're The Curious Buddies. *Shane: Hello, I'm Shane. *David: and I'm David. *Dora: Today, We're Going to Have A Family Party in Blue's Room! *All: (Cheering) *Diego: Let's Go. *Blue: Hi, It's Me, Blue, Come On In. *Tyrone: We're Coming. *Tuck: I'll Open It. *(Door Opens) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, Nick Jr. Characters, It's Me, Blue, It's So Good to See You, and You are Just in Time, For Our..., Family Party! *All: (Cheering) *Blue: It's A Party for Everyone in Their Families, Hey, Who's In Your Family? *Dora: My Mami, Papi, Abuela, and My Cousin Daisy. *Blue: (Gasps), Yeah? *Diego: and My Sister Alicia. *Blue: Ooh, Sounds Like You Have a Nice Family. *Kai-Lan: XieXie, Blue. *Mr. Salt: Hello, Hello! *Joe: Hey, Everyone, It's..., Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, and Cinnamon. *All: (Cheering) *Mr. Salt: A Plessure to Be Here, Really? *Blue: Oh, and Here's..., Roary, and Grandma Roary. *Roary and Roary's Grandma: (Roaring) *Roary's Grandma: Hello, My Dears, Now I Brought A Bowl of Sweet Potato Pie, Now Careful, It's Really Hot. *Roary: Okay, Grandma. *Blue: Oh, and Here's, Shovel, and His Sister Pail. *All: (Cheering) *Mailbox: But Wait, There's Still One Empty Chair. *Wubbzy: Uh-Oh! *Roary: Somebody's Family is Not Here Yet. *Joe: That Chair's Being Saved from Somebody Very Special in Blue's Family. *Blue: Wanna Know Who?, (Gasps), Do You Really Wanna Know?, It's My, Baby Brother, Look, Blue's Baby Brother is Here! *The Wonder Pets: Ooh! *The Backyardigans: Wow! *Blue: See, I Have A Baby Brother! *Joe: Isn't That Great News? *Polka Dots: Yeah, That Looks Cool, But, But, Where is He? *Blue: We'll Show You, Come On. Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas